Stranger in the Moonlight
by DanaO1230
Summary: "What if I told you the past was nothing but a dream, if it was all make belief like goblins and ghouls? Would you believe me?" whispered Caleb. "No", I answered simply "Why not? Wouldn't things seem safer?" "Yes… but then I wouldn't have had you"
1. Prologue

**A/N: tehehhehehhe my first fic in this account at least which reminds me CHECK OUT EatenSkittles!!!! i tried my best i had nothing to read so i was like might as well start this, btw this is what will happen later. well read on or i'll eat you, heh no im sorry i wont :)**

Prologue:

"What if I told you the past was nothing but a dream, if it was all make belief like goblins and ghouls?

Would you believe me?" whispered Caleb.

"No", I answered simply

"Why not? Wouldn't things seem safer?"

"Yes… but then I wouldn't have had you"

Pain, anger, and deceit are the flowing emotions going through my body at the moment. She let me believe everything was fine, it wasn't, Chase was back and that's far from fine. She lied to me, but for my own good, my powers were too much for one person to handle. It was dangerous, and stupid, by vengeance will be mine. Tonight Chase will be having his death certificate handed to him.

* * *

**Soooo whatcha think??????? review review, i love you i believe i rhymed :P like dem apples**

* * *


	2. This has to End

**A/N: the other lead's name is Skye and she awesome. She has a power that's stronger than the sons combined why? Cause girls rule duuuhhh! Erm here's the story pretty much and I'm not really one for omg dialogue so I'll try! oohh this is pretty much how she has powers and why they might die.**

Chapter 1: This has to End

_I ran full speed gain more power for the fire ball I was about to throw, it's size was growing rapidly but then a sonic explosion hit me and there was a person standing in the moonlight then suddenly I was fading into the darkness._

I woke up startled these dreams have been going on for months, each night they get clearer and clearer.

This is one of my abilities, to tell what will happen in my dreams, along with the power except it's different for woman, I don't age.

Yes the book of Damnation said the power will be given to the first son, but there was a secret, a secret not even the book would have. The most advanced of the advanced power did not die. As my ancestor, Henry Hardman was about to be slaughtered, he did one last thing before he perished. Before the execution done he was kept in a cellar.

His daughter broke in just to see him, which was when he willed his powers… to his daughter, my grandma Ann Hardman.

We've kept this a secret, even from the sons, we here from them rarely so we're pretty much nothing to them now, it's funny since I go to the same school as them and all, but something is happening, something that is going to effect the sons and I. Something huge, but I haven't figured it out yet.

I ran down the hallways trying to avoid being late, when I bumped into someone, Caleb Danvers, I felt a surge of power run through me, hmm he hasn't ascended yet.

"Um, sorry", I excused myself and tried to go around him

"Oh, I haven't seen you in ages Skye; guess what I'm ascending soon!"

"Yeah and I'm going to be late for class, see you."

I ran down the hallway then suddenly collapsed, I was having a vision.

_I ran full speed gain more power for the fire ball I was about to throw, it's size was growing rapidly but then a sonic explosion hit me and there was a person standing in the moonlight. The person dipped over me and said" This has to finish", then I fading into the darkness._

I woke up in the nurses office, with Caleb leaning over me

"Are you okay? You just started running then you fainted."

Oh great, how am I going to get out of this one?

* * *

**A/N: how ya like? got 2 reviews so far love yall, and read The Ancient Power by AkashaCullen26 it's the bomb dig and Kris Knight YOUR COOL!**


	3. Lover Boy

**A/N: tehehe wow put the story up, then updated, then reaches 12:08 and now im updating again, the drama will begin, both skye and caleb have top secret info soooo, and if they both know about it then, everything patches up, wait why am i telling you? nvm :P**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lover Boy

"Yeah, I guess I just forgot to each breakfast, must have been really hungry huh?" I chuckled nervously hoping he'll believe my horrible lie.

"I think it was more than that you should go home."

"I should, well see you." Yes my way out, and this can give me time to figure out what the hell is going on

I paddled through my house in a pair of sweat pants and went through my attic, trying to find some information. I found one book, it said something about John Putnam, and I put that aside thinking it's not that important. Then I came across the secret, secret book the one way more ancient than the book of Damnation and has everything in there including the names of witches. I read through it, I saw the names of the witches, Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, Skye Hardman, and Chase Goodwin Pope? Who was that? Now I really have to do some research… but wait, there are five male witches didn't the fifth bloodline die out?

_The person dipped over me and said" This has to finish"_

"_Who are you what do you want from me?"_

"_Well I'm not going to tell you who I am, what would be the fun in that? Hmm but I'll tell you what I want. Lover Boys powers and you're going to help me get them"_

"_NO! Why do you want them, I'm not going to help you"_

"_Let's think twice about that" then I felt a strong hand around my neck choking me._

"What the hell?" I question myself as I woke up panting, I felt I burning sensation around my neck. I looked in the mirror and noticed there were marks from another persons hand.

"Shit", I murmured.

So I've come to a conclusion, a male has come to me in my dreams, obviously he wants powers, so it must mean… he's Chase Goodwin Pope.

I've had a crush on Caleb for ages, and now someone is trying to kill him?

Talk about happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: not very long don't like? bite me :P i taste like salt and vinegar, IM JOKING I ACTUALLY BATHE!**


	4. Strange

**A/N: sorry couldn't remember the name of the stroke yes i know this sucks i PROMISE it will get better about 5 more chapters or less and people will be dying muhahaha, can't get the other chappy up yet cuz im going SHOPPING maybe when i come back kay?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Strange

-Caleb's POV

Last night there was a party, but something wasn't normal, the whole time I could feel the power surging through my body as if someone was using, but there couldn't have been, I was with Reid, Tyler, and Pogue the whole time. Suddenly it stopped and then there was a stupid confrontation with Aaron, and Reid, but someone else was there. Chase Collins in what I think he said his name was, there was something weird about him, something unusual, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Mr. Danvers, Provost wants to see you in his office."

Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all looked at me, all with the same questioning look; I don't even know what's going on here anymore.

I walked down the corridor to his office; I opened the door, and then waited for something to happen,

"Here, you are Mr. Danvers, take a seat. As one of the top students here at Spencer Academy I expect you to tell me what's going on."

Provost took out a picture of this kid that I had no idea of who he was.

"This, boy died yesterday at Dells, do you know him?"

"No, I don't, I'm sorry I can't be at any help."

He saw me out of his office, and then I made my way swimming class.

"So I heard you got called to Provost's office today huh?" questioned Tyler

"Care to elaborate on that?" asked Reid smugly

"You got a piece of glass in your face." Pogue tugged on Reid's earring and snickered

I went to go swim my stroke then I saw Chase Collins on the board next to me.

"So I see you swim my stroke huh?" I gave him a mere nod of the head then dove into the water as Coach blew the whistle. I was manically kicking my legs, I loved swimming, and not only because I was the fastest in my stroke. I was so zen, but then when I turned my head and looked at Chase, I saw his eyes turn black, suddenly I hit my head on something, the it was all a blur.

* * *

**A/N: yes i know sorry but i just have to get the whole movie storyline out the way then i can go full-out next chapter is in calebs pov, see moving faster now! i might just put some of my own ideas in the movie, cause the ending was soo boring, maybe that's why there wasnt a sequel BUT THERE SHOULD HAVE BEEN I GOT UPSET WHEN THERE WASNT ONE! :I**


	5. Impossible

**Finally dana is done with the boring part of the movie plot, well them finding out wasn't boring while typing this the movie kept playing over and over in my head it was awesome**

**Disclaimer: huh would i seriously be on my computer right now if i owned them? yeah i thought not :P**

* * *

Chapter 4: Impossible

-Caleb's POV

I must have been seeing things, he can't have the power, the fifth bloodline is dead and I refuse to have any try to reveal the covenant. Pogue did say he had a bad feeling about him, and I did feel someone using one night, Reid said it wasn't him. The only question is do I really believe him.

"I'm serious I saw his eyes turn black, there's something wrong with him and I'm going to prove it!" I slammed my hand down with frustration, they must think I'm crazy, or concussed or something.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things, you took a pretty big bum-…"

"I know so I saw this before I hit my head."

"Okay, then I guess we'll be doing some research into our family history." Tyler sighed and looked just as stressed as I did.

%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%

"Here! It says here that Chase was adopted" I screamed

"Okay what the hell does that mean?" questioned Reid

"It means that Collins is Chase's adoptive surname"

"Oh, it means we have to find out what was before Collins." stated Pogue

"What if the fifth bloodline isn't dead and Chase_ is _the fifth bloodline?" asked Tyler

"I wouldn't know, it all depends on what he wants." I said faking my calm tone.

Minutes later we found some startling information.

"It says here that Chases real name is Chase Goodwin Pope." Said Tyler.

"Also that his biological parents died July 14th. Wait, Chase's birthday is July 14th, 1988. That's his 18th birthday. Boys we have some real researching here to do." I said

"Tomorrow we will have a meeting in the colony house, where we can piece things together."

%%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~%%%%%~~~~~%%

"Okay boys, so I did some research, and I know what's going on."

"So then tell us!" an annoyed Reid yelled

"Fine let me explain. When John Putnam was put on trial, a woman named Goody Pope claimed Putnam sent her an "incubus" in her sleep. Goody then gave birth to a boy name Haagan Pope 10 months and 24 days after her husband died… which is impossible. Therefore we know Goody Pope was impregnated by the "incubus" of John Putnam and that his bloodline did not end, the day of the trial. So Chase is infact a descendant of the 5th family… Chase Goodwin Pope is one of us.

The boys look at me as if I had two heads, then Tyler finally spoke up

"Impossible."

* * *

**A/N: AND THE DISASTER BEGINS, HEH WELCOME TO HELLS DOMAIN, WHO REMEBERS THAT HELL JOKE I MADE? :( i guess it really wasn't funny though cuz no1 laughed, dont know what im talking about ermm it was a review i made**


	6. Only Way

**It's a bit of a filler, well the next couple of ones will be but the second a/n at the bottom has a surprise and i super excited!!! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Only Way

- Skye's POV

"Ann, this is the only way, I've got to tell them! All of our lives are at risk here, The Sons, mine. He said if I don't help him, I'll regret it. Please!" I pleaded to my grandmother. "It's the only way."

"I hope you know what you're doing love."

"Thank you"

%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%~~~~~~~~%%%%$$$$####~~~~~~%

In the hallway I flagged down Caleb, I could only imagine how stupid I looked right now.

"Caleb, Caleb! Come here I need to speak to you!" I hollered

"Hey Skye what's up?" He seemed uneasy

I lead him to a private place in the hallway and then held my breathe and leaped, let's hope there's not a load of sharp rocks below the cliff.

"Caleb I don't know how to say this, but I'll just get this over with 'Kay?"

"I have powers too" I blurted out in one sentence

"And it's not only that, I have dreams that always come true, and there's this person, well not a person but a dark figure that comes to me in my sleep, and said they want your power, and I have to help him and I don't I'll regret it!"

He looked at me for awhile then finally opened his mouth, only to close it again, oh how so attractive.

"What? How is this possible? Wait, I think this all adds up now, Skye thanks a million times, but I think we need to have a talk, with the rest of the sons." Said Caleb

Heh, oh joyous feelings.

* * *

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! THERES GONNA BE A COVENANT 2! AHHHHHHHHHH IT SAID ON GOOGLE ON ALL THESE ANSWER QUESTION TYPED THING WEBSITE IT'S COMING OUT THE WINTER OF 2009, IM SOOOOOO WATCHING IT YYYEEEEEEHHHHAAA! SO HAPPY THAT I CAN'T SHUT UP NOW, I'LL GO FIND SO PROOF BE BACK IN A FEW IT'S 12:00 AM SO WAIT! KAY BACK 12:02 AND CHECK OUT YAHOO ANSWERS AND WIKIANSWER AND MOVIE GOSSIP SITES, IT'S PRETTY MUCH ON EVERY1 OF THEM**

**and if this isn't true i'll cry :'( now i'm doubting myself goodbye for the night errr morning readers OH AND PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Bring it On

**A/N: i think it did well, and for all the people adding this to your favourites ily!!! but if you review, then i'd do even better then you would love me even more, thus making a happy dana who has love to give to everyone! just review plz?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bring It On

Have you ever had that feeling? The one where you told like you're a secret your best friend told you not to tell, because some other person told her, then you end up telling your other best friend aka her worst enemy? Well that's how I feel like now, except I exposed my families' secret; I hope I did the right thing.

Today, the most nerve racking day I've ever had, I have to be locked up in a room with the world's most sexy guys, and it's not even like their keeping me hostage, it's because I decided to blow an almost trillion year secret, wouldn't you love to say I couldn't keep my mouth shut, because an evil "something" was after me? Yeah didn't think so.

I made my way down from my room, to my distaste Reid was picking me up.

"Well look me we have here, you look might fine Ms. Skylar Ryan Hardman" I just wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"Reid, don't make me puke, let's just go and get this over with." I complained sharply

Soon enough we were there, I was so nervous I couldn't think straight, there were so many "what-ifs" running through my head, hears a good one: What if I going to be shunned by my family for making a dumb mistake? Heh that's a great one!

"Hey Skye" cooed Caleb, Damn he's so fricken cute!

"Hey Caleb" I answered awkwardly, it's kind of weird talking to him after "what happened"

"Sorry to cut this_ love_ fest short, but could we get started now?" Pogue chuckled

Caleb and I blushed like cherries. He then cleared his throat and began to talk.

"So we're here because there's been some news, I just found out recently that there is one other descendent of witches still alive."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't say anything Caleb?" harshly questioned Reid.

"I wasn't talking about Chase, I was talking about Skye." He exclaimed

Oh jeez, their looking at me as if I have to heads, wave and smile sweetly Skylar!

"What? How? Huh?" that's all the other boys could say

"That's not just it yet, Skye I think you can handle the rest" Caleb signaled for me to talk.

NO NO NO NO NO! I don't want to talk I want to stand here awkwardly, I've already said too much! Well, you know what I say, tell a secret, then tell more about the secret, to make sure your ass is safe!

"Umm, well… There was another man who was a witch, my Grandma's grandpa, or something like that, then when he was about to be executed his daughter snuck into see his, that's when he willed his powers to her. What you don't know is that, the strongest of magic is not among you guys, it was my family tree, and we kept it a secret, because apparently girls having magic is an "abomination" or shunned upon. I also have dreams to and recently I've been having dreams, with a dark figure, and I put two and two together and figured out his name, Chase Goodwin Pope."

Once again, I'm being stared at as if I'm an alien. Jeez I don't think I look weird at all.

"You did not tell me that part." Whispered Caleb.

"Well it didn't seem important because as of now, anyone could be Chase." Why does it seem looking he's over reacting, the suspected over reaction?

"That's not the point," He paused for awhile then took a deep breath then he began again.

"We know who he is, you know the new kid at school?" I nodded my head.

"Well Chase Goodwin Pope, is now referred to as Chase Collins"

I gasped, that was unexpected, but he was kind of odd anyway then suddenly a figure was in the room, it slowly changed into a person, Chase.

"So I see you figured me out huh? I must say you guys are slow, especially you Skylar, hmm thought girls were supposed to be smart." I'm slowly getting annoyed with this boy, oh he better watch it.

"But there's one thing that caught me by surprise. Princess has powers, and apparently they're even stronger than Mr. Danvers here, so I have an ultimatum for you princess.

We will have a battle, a battle to the finish, you lose you will me your powers, you win then, I'll leave you guys alone. If you don't accept this offer then I'll have to go after each and every single one of your families, so what do you say Princess?

I though about it, like really thought, listed out the "what ifs" then came to a conclusion, even with all the guys saying no, I decided against it.

"… I say, bring it on."

* * *

**A/N: soooooo what do you think, and when i say review i don't mean it like i'm supposed to put it there becuz every1 does, wen we put it we really want you to, i love them they make me happy thus wanting to make the world happy then... Dana stops global warming! that could be the headline in the newspaper! only if you review though!!!!!! ;) im so stupid but seriously RECYCLE THAT MOVIE 2012 BETTER NOT HAPPY OR ELSE *ROAR***


	8. Sorry

**A/N: soo this is the first curve of the twist, there will be another update today cause i'm confined to my house sick. :( im dying well here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: i think it's really stupid that i have to do this cause if i did own anything i wouldn't on my computer right now that's for sure**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sorry

"Are you crazy?" Reid shouted "You could get yourself killed!"

"No I can't he just can't admit that my power is stronger than his, and I could probably kill him with a flick of my pinkie finger, so who do you think is in trouble here?"

My voice was scary, like I was about to commit a federal crime.

"You know guys, she does have a point, but just incase, we want you to train your powers, and don't go anywhere without at least on of us being there" announced Caleb

I nodded my head and tried to follow Reid and Tyler up the stairs but Caleb called me back.

"Skye, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure" You could probably here the nervousness in my voice; I haven't been alone in a room with him in almost like a year

"I know you must be scared right now, but don't be, your not alone, I care for you and will always have your back."

"How can you say that?" I grumbled

"What do you mean? I don't get what you're trying to say."

"Don't you remember what happened _less _then a year ago Caleb? How can you care for me, don't feed me shit lies to make me feel like everything is going to be okay!" I attacked

"That doesn't matter right now, all I'm trying to say is..."

"You said you loved me I ran and never spoke to you for ages, and we just decided to pretend like nothing happened, now all of a sudden you reward me with an 'I care for you'" I tried to mimic his voice.

"You think I'm lying when I said I love your, or if I just say I care for you?" He spat venomously

"How can you say that, it's been a year and my feelings haven't changed for you, do you know how much it hurts to see you walk around in the halls with guys that aren't me?" He was on the brink on tears. I suddenly realized I was going all wrong with this, he really did love me, and it wasn't some joke. Maybe I can fix this because deep down I think I love him too.

"They were just distractions Caleb." I tried to explain.

"Can I ask you one question?" He didn't wait for me to respond.

"Why did you run?"

"I-I don't know" I stuttered "I'm sorry", I whispered crying. "I'm so, so sorry" then I left the colony house in a rush.

* * *

**A/N: yeah there goes the curve next chappy is gonna be i don't know yet, i tend to change my mind alot! OH and review and we'll stop Global Warming together :) heh don't get the joke? read last chappies a/n it wasn't that funny anyway, heh dana's atempt to make a joke!**


	9. Missing

**A/N: those commercials were right, buckleys does taste like shit, i watched my mom take it and she started cussin, but i thought it would be different for me, it's like a nasty ass tasting mint, it leaves that cold feeling in your throat, like theres a bleepin refridgerator, but enough about buckleys, i just finish watching THE COVENANT! and now im posting this up, remember expect tons of updates on the weekends.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Missing

"_Caleb stop!" I screamed giggling. He took me out to dinner and recently had just found my tickly part._

"_Fine, fine but in all seriousness Skye, babe I got to tell you something."_

_Panic stuck the features on my face_

"_Don't worry it's not bad, but I'm wondering how you'll react"_

"_Caleb get on with it!" I said impatiently but I let a giggle slip_

"_Skylar you know I care about you, and these few months I've been with you, I feel like everything is just, right."_

"_That's so sweet Cale" I began to say but he stopped me_

"_Skylar, I love you."_

_I began to cry and started to shake violently._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" he questioned about to wrap his arms around me_

"_Don't ever say that again, you can't love me, no one ever has!" I yelled_

"_What are you talking about? Of course people love you!"_

_I started rocking back and forth crying out "no" he then tried to reach out to me again._

"_Don't touch me!" I yelled_

"_I'm sorry Caleb, but this can't go on we're done." I said crying. Then I ran home, leaving him under the stars, under the moonlight._

I woke up from my dream, the 'perfect' memory of mine and Caleb's relationship, then I realized, I run away from everything, all I could wish is that the past never happened, but what's done is done.

I decided today at school I will talk to him, try to at least be friends again, and maybe we could make our way back up, together. I was making my way down to class, then someone pulled me into a closet door, I couldn't scream they covered my mouth, Chase.

I turned around ready to throw some punches then realized...

"Reid, what the hell? We've been over this many times now." I pretended to look upset, heh didn't work.

"Ha ha, but there's something wrong." He said seriously

"And, that would be…?" I pushed

"Caleb's gone missing."

Oh Jesus, help me.

Only one thing was running through my mind, what's the most painful, way to kill someone, but it has to be really, slow. I finally saw Chase turn the corner I started to run full speed, when I turned the corner he was gone. Then I heard him behind me.

"I knew you would come looking for me if I took your boy-toy." he chuckled

"Where is he?" I was furious

"Don't worry princess; I'll give him back… but on one condition"

"And that would be?"

"The battle, we will have it today, when lover boy ascends."

"And if I do this, we'll battle today, but I will get him back?"

"Umm, why not." he shrugged his shoulders

"Then It's a deal."

* * *

**A/N: buckleys i better wake up feeling better cause my throat still hearts, fast effect my foot, you just wanna poison ppl with that shit, well enough with bitter dana and now to giddy dana... OMG I WATCH TWILIGHT AGAIN TODAY TOO, EDWARD IS SOOO HOT, AND SO IS JACOB! but is it true that edward doesn't bathe in real life? i heard that through the loop aka crazy cousin!**


	10. To The Finish

**A/N: One of my longest chapters yet, hmm hope it's actually good. So the song in this chappy is "Songs of Battle" by Hin Onde. :O who heard that taylor lautner and taylor swift are dating :( i nearly cried i'd kill to marry that dude, okay fine i am overexaggerating! WELL READ ON KIDS!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle to the Finish

The hours were going by so slow, but yet so fast. Reid, Pogue and Tyler were going to the dance at school, just to make sure no one thinks anything is up. So here I was, getting ready to fight for our, lives… getting ready to try and save Caleb's life. It was almost time for Caleb to ascend; it took everything in me not to go back home to my pleading Grandmother, and Caleb's Mother Evelyn as well. But I couldn't, I was on a mission, a mission that has two options, Life or Death.

-Caleb's POV (Subconscious)

_I am under a spell. How the hell could I have been so oblivious to what was going on around me? I can't even try to help her fight, and I'm ascending tonight? What the bloody hell. Exactly he will take this spell off of me in order for me to try to get me to will my powers to him, and maybe I could be of some use to Skylar._

-Skye's POV

I got to the barn; the first thing I saw was Caleb, floating above a bed of fire. I freaked and began to run over to him, trying to reach out to him, and then I heard "him"

"Ah, ah, ah, missy! Touch him, he dies, its part of the spell" He said grinning like a fool

"How about we just get this over with." I felt my eyes go black as night as I got ready to battle, to battle 'till the finish.

"No, problem." Chase gave me a smug look that had; I'm going to win all over it well he sure is in for something.

I hummed a song of battle, to give myself a bit of an edge; I knew one thing and one thing only. Tonight Skylar Anetta Hardman will not lose.

_Afar the torch was lit and now it has grown to a river of flames  
So very cold are these trails of north that we'll march singing forth  
Fearless we rush upon your blades, Until death or victory and fame  
Let our hymn be sang upon the slaughter lands of man_

I counted down in my head, waiting for him to make the first move. 1…2…3…4…5…6…then it came.

I dodge the first ball of energy with ease.

"Is that all you got Chasey, dear?" I teased, and then began to throw balls, of my rage, sadness, and my fear, at him rapidly. I was no longer Skylar, the girl who would run for trouble; I was now Skye, the girl, who was fearless, and unstoppable, the perfect alter ego.

_Songs of battle, born in flames  
Forged in the fire and clashes of steel  
Songs of battle, born in flames  
From a pagan land still free_

I lost my step then got hit with, one of Chase's fire balls. I fell to the ground and moaned in pain. Chase glided over to me with a ball of energy, gain more, and more power in his hands, but then the perfect distraction came.

A surge of energy coming from Caleb, he had burst out of that stupid spell and was now ascending. He screamed in pain, he was being lifted in the air, and then abruptly fell to the dirty barn ground. He got up looking in a lot of pain, but he quickly brushed it off.

"Chase, I think it's about time "we" have finished you" He yelled bitterly.

_Upon meadows of blood and lakes of fire our hymn echoes  
Ever mighty, ever cheerful, a spirit never to be crushed  
Even the mighty men will one day fall but the might itself will never  
Fade  
In stories told, in pictures drawn our hymn goes ever on_

Chase started attacking Caleb rapidly. Caleb didn't stand a chance against Chase's power, I'd try to help, but Chase would simply dodge my fire, and continue to assault Caleb. Then suddenly I saw something flash above me, in the sky, in the moonlight. Another surge of power hit Caleb; he flew up in the air again, only to be tossed back down to the floor. Then it hit me… someone had just willed their powers to Caleb….William.

That's when the battle was back in our hands, bring it on Skye.

_Songs of battle, born in flames  
Forged in the fire and clashes of steel  
Songs of battle, born in flames  
From a pagan land still free_

Caleb and I threw our balls of energy back and forth, around the barn, each and everyone hitting Chase, he then fell to the floor.

"It's over" I said to him.

"Screw you" he spat venomously.

But it didn't matter, because Caleb and I were about to do the most dangerous thing no person with the power has ever thought to do. We held our balls of energy, until they were huge; we placed out hands together, and combined out two energies. It started flashing different colours. We used what ever power we had left in our bodies to add onto the launch, and then Chase went flying into the bed of fire.

It was all over.

_Though one day we'll face Tuoni's rapids  
Dead Land's black streams  
Our hymn still proudly echoes  
Generations change, sharpest blades come eventually blunt  
But in the midst of battle these songs are ever sung_

We ran out the barn together, coughing from all the smoke.

"Caleb" I whimpered, and then ran into his open arms. "You're okay"

"Yeah, I am, listen Skye I'm so sorry, I got you into this whole mess, and if you want we could go back to pretending like the past never happened." He sighed.

"We could… but only… that's not what I want."

"Then what is it that you want. Believe me I'll do anything for you."

"I want you. Yes, I know I freaked when you told me you loved me, but that was then and this is now, I never had anyone say that to me before and to tell you the truth I was scared. To tell you the truth Caleb… I love you too; I was just too scared to admit it."

"So does this mean we're back together Skye?"

"Oh, heck yeah" he pulled me in for a loving hug, this guy has no idea how much I missed him

"You have no idea how much I missed you Skye" He murmured into my hair.

"I can say the same thing."

_Songs of battle, born in flames  
Forged in the fire and clashes of steel  
Songs of battle, born in flames  
From a paganland still free_

But for right now, let's stick to the peace.

* * *

**A/N: So who gets the ending par where she says but for right now lets stick to the peace? well lemme explain, cuz right above it IT'S A WAR SONG! plz tell me you got that? but i made an extreme turn of event for this story it's all planned out LET'S HOPE YOU PPL DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH! hehehehe. OH N ALMOST FORGOT REVIEW, AND RECYCLE LET'S STOP GLOBAL WARMING!**


	11. Top Secret

**A/N: okay, okay, sorry people yesterday i would have updated but i had a series of boring events to tend to. translation: i didnt do it because i dont know and i told you but didnt go into detail. TEHEHE have you guys noticed, i always make a joke, but turns out it was lame and no one laughed? i sure did**

****

Chapter 10: Top secret

**~ 1 Year Later**

A year later today, Caleb and I have defeated Chase in a battle. Chase may have thought I'll bring them all down, killing there relationships, and taking their powers, but no.

This only made the bond between the six of us stronger and nothing can ruin that.

**Caleb's POV**

"Know what we should do? We should have a celebration. The anniversary of the death of that prick Chase." Reid slurred. I told him to have so many beers

"Reid, don't you think that's kind of morbid" I laughed at his drunken state

"Hmm maybe drunken Reid is right, we could invite everyone, making them think it's a normal party, but really we're celebrating the fact that today, is the day we defeated mega asshole." Skye pumped us all up

"Guess its official then, we'll be throwing a party tonight!" I said with enthusiasm

"Yeah!" everyone yelled, but Reid, he just threw up

Reid and Tyler left my house, and Pogue, Skye, and I were still there.

"Boys Skye needs a bathroom break, so don't miss me too much" she announced

Pogue and I chuckled, and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Dude, so we're really having this party tonight?" he whispered

"Yeah, and why are you whispering?" I questioned

"I think this would be the perfect opportunity to make your announcement."

I thought about what he said

"I don't know about that man…"

"Caleb, stop being such a-…"

"What are you boy's whispering about?" Skye came back into the room

"Sorry, top secret!" I yelled with a nervous grin

And top secret it was.

* * *

**A/N: hmm yeah, not very top secret, and if you don't know what the announcement is, i'm sorry don't feel offended when i call you slow, cause umm your slow! JK did you at least laugh at that one? no? okay :( but i must say the twist comes in the NEXT CHAPTER! and then you may think awww man, BUT I JUST THOUGHT UP A UBER- MEGA- FLABBERGASTING TWIST, you'll probably hate me but that's okay!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW gosh i'm tierd REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW ETC ETC ETC ECT ECT ETC...**

Disclaimer: ugh hate this thing, why would a girl like me own them and not the other way around? hmm yea that's what i thought!

* * *


	12. A Perfect Night

**A/N: And the slippery slope of Dana Nicole's Twist begins, hmm my favourite part was pogues, you gotta love that bag of muscle ya know! yes this may seem ooohhh i love you let's get married have kids then end of story. BUT NO! I REFUSE TO DO THAT only certain stories are meant to be like that but NOT MINE! CUZ I WANT TO SAY PUT UR DAMN SEATBELT ON CAUSE MY TWIST JUST BEGAN HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Perfect Night.

~ Skye's POV

Tonight, we were going to have the best party of all the best parties, because it is being thrown by, Skylar and The Sons, no doubt something amazing will happen tonight

~ Caleb's POV

Okay, so I guess it would be an understatement if I said I'm nervous, I feel like I'm going to fall out of my clothes, my solution: make a check list so you won't forget everything

Shower… check

Find something presentable to wear… check

Put on my presentable wear… check

Put ring in pocket… check

And at last, but not least, surely not least…….

Propose to Skylar, and pray to the heavens that she says yes…. And the check stops there.

~ Skye's POV

"Caleb, let's rock this party!" I yelled running down the stairs

"Yeah, let's go" What?

"Caleb, is something up?"

"Nope, nothing at all love, let's just get there, in time so people could notice your entrance."

I grinned; he sure does know how to make me happy!

~ Hours Later Into the Party……

~ Pogue's POV

"Don't tell that you chickening out now, Caleb"

"I don't know anymore. What if she doesn't say yes?" he started ranting

"Caleb… shut up. You're a great guy; she's stupid if she doesn't say yes. We both know that the chick digs ya, so shut up, get up there and make your announcement NOW" I yelled at him, sometimes he needs a little bit more convincing.

"Now say I'm Caleb Danvers, I'm not a quitter, and tonight I will propose to my woman!" I pumped him up

"I'm Caleb Danvers, I'm not a quitter, and tonight I will propose to my woman?" he questioned

"SAY IT!" I screamed

"I'm Caleb Danvers, I'm not a quitter, and tonight I will propose to my woman!" he yelled like a sergeant.

Hmm that was fun.

~ Caleb's POV

I made the way over to the "DJ" aka Tyler, and took the mike

He gave me a questioning look and I just nodded my head to answer his question.

"If I can just please have your attention please, that would be great" I tried to reason with the crowd, but they ignored me like they would ignore, a vomiting drunk

Reid then took the mike from me.

"Hey SHUT UP! You two stop making out and turn your attention to the front!" he yelled into the mike

"Umm, thanks Reid", I chuckled awkwardly. "I have an announcement to make, well more like a question to ask. Directed to one person… Skylar Anetta Hardman."

The crowd separated into two sides, and then I saw my beautiful goddess smiling up at me. I look at Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, my brothers; they all gave me the same smile, the same look, which told me I'm doing the right thing

"Skye you don't realize how happy you make me. When I wake up your always right there beside me. You're the only person I could imagine growing old with, the only woman I could ever imagine loving, and caring for my children." I didn't notice I had made my way down from the stage, to stand in front of Skylar.

She was crying, and smiling lovingly at me at the same time, and that's when I knew. She's the one.

"So I would like to take this time to ask you, Skylar Anetta Hardman, will you take the honor of becoming Skylar Anetta Danvers, and become my wife?" I asked her hopefully, not caring about the tears flowing from my face

She didn't speak, she just cried, and then she kissed me, like her like depended on it.

Skye finally pulled away and cried out a very teary yes.

Today marks the first day of the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: awwwww isn't that cute? well it's about to get kinda ugly, let's see if you can handle it! WAHAHRHAHRHAHR! REMEMBER THE 2 R'S REVIEW AND RECYCLE! peace out homies lol hah never again!**


	13. Princess

A/N: I'm not gonna lie, i was getting restless, like everything is planned, you'll be kinda surprised i might wanna have an alternate ending HAHA but still i got really depressed, like skool n everything, sooo annoying soooo many assignments well newayz read on loves! oh n i wouldn't protest if you like recommended this to any1 i think the late updating is cause of like barely any reviews!

**Disclaimer: If i owned this wud i really care about all the skool stress? hmmm thought soo!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Princess

"Kate, Come on, I don't believe in this wedding tradition stuff." Today is my wedding and me, being so stupid, wanted Kate to be my brides-maid, now she won't shut up about tradition and junk

"Well I am your brides-maid and what I say goes." She stated with a smirk

"Fine, so what is it again? Something blue, something…. Erm"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue" she squealed excited. "I can't believe my Skylar is getting married… I think I might cry"

I sighed frustrated

"No, no there's no need for that, I prefer those stupid "somethings" instead" I grunted

"Fine" she sniffled back her tears. "Now let's get started…"

Oh jeez… sad face

In the end I had been given some new "somethings".

Something old… My Grandmothers emerald necklace

Something new… We just settled for my wedding dress

Something borrowed… The fabulous earrings that Kate bought for "herself" for my wedding

And finally something blue… My makeup and I must say I look hella good

"Kate… Kate please, stop crying" I bargained

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. My best friend is getting married to Caleb Danvers, her dream guy, and I just…"

"Kate how about you take a step outside to calm yourself down? While I stay in here, and chill before matrimony!" I ushered her to the door.

"Okay But-" I closed the door then let out the unnoticed held in air.

I went to take a seat in front of my mirror; I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Most girls only fantasize about marrying their dream guy but me, Skylar Anetta Hardman is actually doing it!

"Today legally, Caleb and I will be tied together… forever" I sighed to myself

"Yeah you guy's will and I don't know whether to applaud for your fiancé for finally getting the balls to put that ring on your finger, or just easily… Take him out." I jumped out of my seat startled. I turned around only to see Reid.

"Ugh Reid, you scared me so much." I sighed with relief taking a seat back into my chair

He opened his mouth to speak then I interrupted

"And you really shouldn't talk about you're brother that way you know." I went on rambling while looking through my dresser.

"Ha-ha, you really are clueless Princess" I recognized that, smug tone. And that smirk, it did not belong to Reid. Slowly, and painfully I looked into the mirror, and saw the reflection, of my demon… Chase. I turned around and saw Reid, slowly forming into that S.O.B Chase.

"You thought I'd be dead right? Well let me let you in on something, I Do Not Lose"

* * *

**A/N: Kayyyyyy Dunt know when i'll put the next one on but review please, like seriously i'm not as happy go lucky as i used to be anymore**


	14. Liar, Liar

**A/N: Well i got like one person favouriting and suscribing, and addin me to their thing! soooo i decided i do this TODAY, no weekend garbage, that i end up not doing. btw had the worst weekend my carbon monoxide alarm went off and was on for like the whole day! (lol we didn't leave the house) SO we called the fire ppl to make it shut up, then they said hey get out of ur house, and in the end.... we had to cut the wires of the alarm.... OURSELVES! THOSE DUMB MEN DIDNT DO DIDDLEY!**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own this, obviously pshhhh**

* * *

Chapter 14: Lies

~ Caleb's POV

"Baby, are you sure you want to do this? I'd hate for you to regret this." I question Skylar, more like hinting her, to not go through with this.

Seconds ago I was going to be probably one of the happiest men on this planet, but randomly my fiancé tells me she can't marry me and she's going to back out of the wedding.

"Caleb… I'm sorry. I just can't, I'm not good enough for you anyway… I just don't know if I can go through with this."

"Is there a reason why?"

"Most marriages, end in divorce anyway so what's the point?"

"Skye… you know we wouldn't never end up like that. We could be different."

"Caleb, shut up. You know we would never be different. Let's just face it I could never see myself growing old with you… I don't love you anymore."

With those last words, my heart broke into a million pieces. And I slowly slipped, into a body of darkness.

~ Skylar's POV

Caleb, the love of my life, I will sacrifice my happiness, to save him. He will find someone better. As much as I'd love to run away with him, get married, and live happily ever after… I can't. I can not and will not be selfish. Caleb, the love of my life, I'm sacrificing my happiness for you.

As much as he tries to convince me that we won't end up like those other couples, it makes it harder and harder to go through with my "master plan". I'm not dense, yes I know Caleb and I would have been strong and could make it threw any dry patch life would through at us, but I'm doing this because I know, either way, after the probable "final" battle with Chase… neither of us would ever be the same.

"Most marriages, end in divorce anyway so what's the point?" I said emotionless

"Skye… you know we wouldn't never end up like that. We could be different." He pleaded and tried to reason with me.

"Caleb, shut up. You know we would never be different. Let's just face it I could never see myself growing old with you… I don't love you anymore." I said bitterly, giving all that was left of my emotions into that final sentence, leaving me with only one thing to feel… sorrow.

I feel horrible, dirty. I just lied a horrible lie… but it was for the right cause.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: My happy go luckyness is kinda coming back, but today at skool i pulled out a stupid card, and i might be blackmailed :S dunt know yet thou, but me n meh bestie will take dem out 1 by 1 :) love yalll.... AND REVIEW! or i might not feel up to updating next time :S**


	15. Man Who Can't Be Moved

**A/N: My Goal Is To Finish This Story Before School Is Back.... It's Almost DONE! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah... Don't Own Anything HERE!!!**

**BTW: I Made A Mistake... I Don't Usually Count The Prolouge As A Chapter... So This Should Be Chapter 14 But I Already Made The Mistake Last Chapter So Now The Prolouge Is Actually Chapter 1 Making the Officially Chapter 15!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Man Who Can't Be Moved

~ Caleb's POV

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
saying, "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

Maybe she'll come to her senses, and finally realize what she's giving up. She told me this is all she ever wanted…Did I understand wrong?

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

I think back to all of our moments, the good and the bad. That girl was pretty much all I really had.

~ Flashback

_Tonight was the night before my wedding. Tomorrow we'd finally have an unbreakable bond, although by law, I treat it as my newborn child. Skylar and I were just about to go to sleep, we lay there quietly in the dark, I then break the silence with a question._

"_What if I told you the past was nothing but a dream, if it was all make belief like goblins and ghouls?_

_Would you believe me?", whispered Caleb._

"_No", I answered simply_

"_Why not? Wouldn't things seem safer?"_

"_Yes… but then I wouldn't have had you_"

~ End of Flashback

Everything felt just too good to be true, my past did feel like a dream, at the time Skylar didn't want it to be one, but if it was all the pain that made her run, I would find away to make our past with, Chase, and all the horrible fights I dread have the sweet ability of non-existence.

_Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving_

My brothers and their girlfriends all tell me I shouldn't dwell in my unhappiness, but I know if Skylar was looking for me, this is the first place she would come. So I will stay grounded… I will not move.

I think back to the day I proposed to her she seemed so overwhelmed with joy, combination of the greatest emotions known to man… Did I see wrong?

~ Flashback

_She didn't know what was going on tonight… and that's exactly how I want it. I want her reaction to be real, I want to know what's going on in her head that exact moment, and finally I want to hear her answer._

"_Don't tell that you chickening out now, Caleb" Pogue sighed_

"_I don't know anymore. What if she doesn't say yes?" I started ranting_

"_Caleb… shut up. You're a great guy; she's stupid if she doesn't say yes. We both know that the chick digs ya, so shut up, get up there and make your announcement NOW" Pogue yelled at me, he may come of sounding mean, but I know he means well anyway._

_I made the way over to the "DJ" aka Tyler, and took the mike_

_He gave me a questioning look and I just nodded my head to answer his question._

"_If I can just please have your attention please, that would be great" I tried to reason with the crowd, but they ignored me like they would ignore, a vomiting drunk_

_Reid then took the mike from me._

"_Hey SHUT UP! You two stop making out and turn your attention to the front!" he yelled into the mike_

"_Umm, thanks Reid, I chuckled awkwardly. I have an announcement to make, well more like a question to ask. Directed to one person… Skylar Anetta Hardman."_

_The crowd separated into two sides, and then I saw my beautiful goddess smiling up at me. I look at Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, my brothers; they all gave me the same smile, the same look, which told me I'm doing the right thing_

"_Skye you don't realize how happy you make me. When I wake up your always right there beside me. You're the only one I could imagine growing old with, the only woman I could ever imagine loving, and caring for my children." I didn't notice I had made my way down from the stage, to stand in front of Skylar._

_She was crying, and smiling lovingly at me at the same time, and that's when I knew. She's the one._

"_So I would like to take this time to ask you, Skylar Anetta Hardman, will you take the honor of becoming Skylar Anetta Danvers, and become my wife?" I asked her hopefully, not caring about the tears flowing from my face_

~ End Flashback

At that very moment was when she said yes, I thought we were going to be together forever… Did I think wrong?

_Policeman says, "son you can't stay here"  
I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for If it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved_

"Come on Caleb… don't sit here in the dark waiting for a girl, don't forget about all your other priorities." Reid scolded me. So far that's all I've been doing… sitting in the room drowning my sorrows with alcohol.

"Reid she's not just a girl, she was _the_ girl, and if you don't like the way I'm dealing with things you can just go." I retorted bitterly

Reid just sighed then shook his head and left my room without a word.

I understand that I'm not the best person you would want to be around. But my brothers are failing to understand my loss… I just need… time. But as of now, if Skylar is ever looking for me, she'll know where to find me. I will stay here until the time has come to move on. I'm the man who can't be moved.

_Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving_

**A/N: The Song Used In This Chapter Is Called: The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script**

**I Just Thought It Would Be Good To Show How He Lost Someone And He's Willing To Wait A Freakin' Life Time Until She Decides She's Ready Or Wants Him Again... Real Sweet! :) !~~~ Review~~~~~ Recycle~~~~~ Dana**


	16. The Truth

**A/N: Okay So there's two more chapters before the end of this story. Aka the two most screwed chapters, even my cousin was like wtf when i told her. Oh and a my wrestling story is coming out right after this is over and done with. But i don't know if there is gonna be a sequel to SITM (Stranger in the Moonlight) Tell me if you want one. Oh and Something Else.... MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!! Yippee BTW don't ask me how old i'm turning cause i probably with all give you guys a different age :) Oh Back to the wrestling story... even if you HATE wrestling, and if you don't even know like what one of the moves look like (Don't feel bad if you don't cause i want wrestling and if you give me a name of a move... i probably won't know what it is) still read the story, cause it's more like a story with just the names of wrestling stars. N i think it will be pretty good... i hope :S Well i'm done here.... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Truth

~ Kate's POV

I can not even understand why Skylar would do such a thing. Even though she acted as if the wedding wasn't a big deal, I could saw a spark in her eyes that only Caleb has brought to her life. I know Skylar and she would never do this. She loved the dude for crying out loud, there must have been something more to this story that I'm hearing.

I have to go talk to Skye.

~ Skye's POV

These few days have been horrible. I said I would sacrifice my happiness for Caleb, and that I wouldn't be selfish. I stick to that decision. It seems that it is me, that Chase wants, not Caleb. I know he would have defended me, so it made perfect sense to cut all strings of contact with him. He'd be oblivious to the fact that Chase is back, and I'd have to face him… alone. That is exactly how I'd want it to be. I could never live with myself if he dies and I live, that's just the perfect torture.

I was dragged from my thoughts when I heard a ring, it was my phone.

"Hello?"

"Skylar… it's Kate. I need you to come over to my place. We have to talk about all of this, and no The Sons did not put me up to this, so no excuses. See you soon."

The whole time Kate was talking to me, I could tell she was frustrated. I could tell she felt like she had to choose between Caleb and I. My intention was never for it to be like this. But I guess it is what it is.

~ Kate's POV

I heard my doorbell ring. My immediate thought was 'What is going on through her head? Is there someone else?' I shook those ideas out my head reminding myself, that this is what I brought her over for. I answered the door and revealed a nervous and heartbroken Skylar. At that moment I knew there _was_ more to this story, and Skye isn't the heartless girl everyone brought her out to be.

"Hey Kate" Her voice sounded just as broken as she looked. I forced a smile and I pulled her into a tight hug and shut the door.

I sat her down on the couch and she then asked me

"So why did you call me over here?"

"Oh… that." I stalled becoming at a loss for words, but just went on with it.

"Skylar, please, we've been best friends forever now, so I know that there's something wrong. You loved Caleb, and suddenly you say that there's nothing more? Please… tell me… what is up with you?" I got tears in my eyes and started to raise my voice, from how eager I was to finally figure out what was going on, and from the fact that I'm torn between two people I love.

I thought she was just going to once again, tell me that bullshit story, about how she doesn't love him, and there's just nothing there. But Skye started me with a strange reaction. She burst out into tears blubbering about things that make no sense what so ever to me.

" I-I didn't want to do it, I had to, it's tearing me apart. Caleb and I just can't be together anymore." She went on rambling

I pulled her towards me in a tight hug, trying to soothe her. I did that for about 10 minutes waiting for her to calm down; secretly I let my tears fall to. I pained me to see Skylar and Caleb this way.

When Skylar had calmed down, I slowly pushed her away from me and held on to her wrist, in a caring way.

"Skye please, explain to me why you really did what you did. No more stupid excuses that you expect us to believe. I'm not falling for that anymore, please." I pleaded with her tears threatening to fall from my eyes once again.

"I-I can't tell you" she whispered. All the anger built out from inside of me, into a ferocious outburst.

"Skylar, why the hell can't you see that this is affecting everyone? The guys and I are all torn between you and Caleb, we love both of you, and you're putting us in a difficult situation. The guys may have fallen for your lame excuse but I haven't. That's because I know the real you, and this… this isn't it." I gestured towards her, letting my voice soften up in the end, and my tears finally fell, once again.

And once again Skye had burst into tears but finally I got what I had wanted.

"Chase is back" she sobbed rocking back and forth on the floor.

I'd go to comfort her but I was in a state of shock. The bastard had come back once more… for the second time. But then it hit me, Skylar leaving Caleb and losing all connection to him. She was going to fight Chase alone.

"We have to tell the rest" I cried

"No! We can't do that; I have to do this alone. He wants me, not them. I swear Kate; you can't tell anyone you know this. My power is stronger than his, I could beat him."

"Yes it is stronger but-"

"No buts Kate you can't breathe a word of this… agreed?"

"Fine" I sighed in defeat. This is really wrong, but Skye could beat him, so I guess it's okay.

"Under one condition, when I call you, you have to answer all calls, and keep it contact with me; I want to know that you're safe." I bargained protectively

"Sure." She smiled with me, and then I grumbled and pulled her into a Katie-esque hug.

* * *

**A/N: So how yall like it? I hope these final two chapters will give you some type of end of the path typed feeling. And i just sat here for like five minutes thinking... and there might be a sequel. I have the perfect idea for one. PM me if you want one. Oh and for my birthday you guys could REVIEW! like alot :) and send this story to ppl, but it makes kinda no sense since the story is almost done, but still!**

**Well DUCEZ!**


	17. Grieving, With Old Demons

**A/N: Sorryz Loves Would Have Been Up Earlier, But I Was Spending The Last Of My Double Zero Dayz With My Big Sis, Watching Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen, and Fast And Furious... BTW I Think I Might Want To Marry Optimus Prime, Or Bumble Bee :) I've Put More Kate In This Story, I Think That Alot Of People Just Protrayed Her As The Slut That Pogue Dated, But Just Because She's Dating A Hot Guy Doesn't Mean She's A Slut :P**

**Disclaimer: No I Don't Own Anything, Only Skylar :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Grieving, With Old Demons

~ Pogue's POV

It had all started with the ringtone of my girlfriend Kate's cellphone. At the time we had been sitting in the dinning room of Caleb's house, saying nothing. Nothing, at all. So when Kate's phone rang none of us thought much of it. Seeing how girls are always talking on the phone. But after a few minutes, she came running back into the house with tears running down her face. And that's when all the madness began.

~ Kate's POV

We all sat in the in Caleb's dinning room, in excruciating silence. You could smell the tension in the air. Everyone was afraid to say something, but didn't want to bring up any foul memories of Skylar and Caleb. When my phone rang I thought of it as an excuse to get away from it all. So I took a step outside so I could take my call. It was Skye.

" Hey Skye" I said excitedly to hear her voice, but made sure it was out of hearing range for the boys

"Katie… I miss you and the rest of the guys" her voice was full of regret

"We all miss you too, I'm sure if you just explained to the guys…" I extended my words, knowing the she would get what I was trying to say

"I wish I could… but we both know things would never be the same. But the real reason I called is to ask if I could stay at your house. It doesn't feel right here… like something is wrong. So I'm trying to get out of here before I become the stupid blond girl that always dies in the horror movies" I chuckled even when we're all down, she always finds a way to still be her old sarcastic self

"Sure, you're always welcome at my place." That's when I heard her gasp

"What's the matter hun? It's not that shocking that I let you stay… you always do anyway" I laughed at my own joke

Then I hear her scream, and it wasn't like I excited girl shriek. It was I blond girl, horror movie, death scene scream.

"Skylar… Skylar!" I yelled into my phone crying. Clutching at it for dear life, as if it was the final time I would ever see her again… was it?

Slowly as her screams got fainter, and fainter, I stood there shocked. Not even knowing what to do as I lost my train of thought. But then it came back to me.

I ran back into the house, tears flowing down my face, leaving it with a dry feeling. When I slammed the door everyone's heard turn, and when they saw my face, they're bored looking faces, all turned into shock, worry, and scared for what has yet to come.

"Baby? What's wrong?" My boyfriend had asked me. But I couldn't answer him. I couldn't stop the breath taking sobs that escaped from my lips. Soon, I had finally mustered up all my strength and cried

"There's something wrong with Skylar… som-someone, or something took her" Once again I erupted into a fit of tears, but I also noticed something else, that with that sentence Caleb had shot up from his seat on the couch, he looked like he had seen a ghost. I've seen him at his worst, heartbroken and lonely. This time it was something much more than that. My heart ached out to my dear friend Caleb. That's when I broke my embrace with Pogue and ran over and pulled him into a tight hug. And together, that's when we grieved over the probably happenings going on with Skylar.

~ Caleb's POV

As soon as I saw Kate run back into the house, I knew. I knew what had happened, but I hadn't have wanted to believe. When those words left her mouth, they hit me pretty hard. I felt a huge pain in my gut. This was a new type of pain I was feeling, and obviously I did not like it.

"What could have happened?" I stressed out looking Reid questioned.

I just sat there, and said nothing while staring out into space, until I heard a certain female voice about to answer Reid's question.

"I don't…"Kate paused in mid-sentence, and then her eyes started tearing up. I then volunteered myself to comfort her

"Don't cry Kate we'll find her."

"No… not that" she cried. I was about to ask her what, but the she stopped me by knowing what everyone else had wanted to know. She knew the answer.

"I know what happened to Skye" A whimper escaped her mouth. That was when everyone jumped out their seats and all question her at the same time

"Kate… tell us exactly what has happened to Skylar" I tried to keep calm

She stood they're sobbing with her face in her hands, not even saying a word, just mumbling some words that I couldn't make out.

Soon I got fustrated with everything, then grabbed her hands to remove them from her face, which was muffling everything she said. I then asked her just one more time, in a very stern voice.

"Kate, what has happened with Skylar?"

She just shook her head, mumbling 'no', as if she was in denial, then she finally revealed the truth everyone wanted to hear, but at the same time, the truth we all dreaded.

"Chase…"she whispered. With that the room fell silent.

* * *

**A/N: Last Chppy I said there Was Only 2 Chapters Left... I lied, there's going to be 3, but this was the first of the third, so 2 MORE LEFT PPL! Oh and I thought up and EXTRA juicy idea for a sequel... who knows... and maybe i might fill an extra lucky person in on it, cause i might need help to protray more of the ROYAL EPICNESS, so yeah pm if you got any juicy ideas, but maybe yall shud do that after i finish this story :P heh, sorry ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTS THOUGH! DUCEZ PPL :P PPEEAACCEE**


	18. Death Certificate

**A/N: Okay sorry i havn't updated in awhile. Life at school has been seriously screwed. I Have tons of homework but i feel like finishing this today. Oh and I lied again, there's like 2 or 3 more chapters... But i promise it's less than five!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant Boys I'd love too but sadly No... I own Skylar Though :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Death Certificate

~ Flashback

"_Kate… tell us exactly what has happened to Skylar" I tried to keep calm_

_She stood they're sobbing with her face in her hands, not even saying a word, just mumbling some words that I couldn't make out._

_Soon I got frustrated with everything, then grabbed her hands to remove them from her face, which was muffling everything she said. I then asked her just one more time, in a very stern voice._

"_Kate, what has happened with Skylar?"_

_She just shook her head, mumbling 'no', as if she was in denial, then she finally revealed the truth everyone wanted to hear, but at the same time, the truth we all dreaded._

"_Chase…"she whispered. With that the room fell silent. _

~ End Flashback

Everyone was shocked. We all sat there in silence, scared and worried. The same deadly exact thoughts running through our heads, we knew what each of us were thinking, but no one dared to break the silence.

Finally Kate spoke up with an explanation that broke my heart.

~ Flashback

"_She did it for you" Kate whispered_

_My head snapped up hearing the sudden confession. What she had just said made no sense to me. What was it that Skye did for me? Kate noticed my confusion and went on to answer my unspoken question_

"_Skylar… she did it for you. She said she would sacrifice her happiness for you. That's how much she loved you. It was tearing her apart- this whole separation was tearing her apart" Kate finished and bowed her head and started crying again, mumbling 'this is my all my fault'. A strange feeling took over my body, a sudden rage and the pit of my stomach_

"_Kate… what did you do?" I questioned her darkly, trying my best to not let my rage take over._

"_I shouldn't have promised her anything. I should have told you" she went rambling on_

"_Should have told us what Kate? Just say it!" I roared, the combustion of emotions created a loud outburst_

"_She's going to fight Chase alone. That's the reason that she left you! The day of you wedding, He took the form of Reid, and then revealed himself. She only did what she did because she knew that you would step in and play 'hero'!" Kate yelled back shocking everyone in the room. The tension rose again. And not another word was spoken._

~ End Flashback

I know that Skylar is strong enough to beat Chase. But knowing him he has always got a trick up his sleeve. His whole bloodline was known for their evil and conniving ways. I would never trust him with my dear precious Skylar, not even for a second.

Now that I know she is missing, I will not just sit back and watch the show, If nothing had gone wrong maybe I'd have let her be in command but this is different. Chase has taken his opponent and could be making her weaker and weaker by the second. So today Caleb Danvers will be playing superman.

All I can do is sit here in my room, waiting for a sign. Maybe even a cry for help. Though I'm supposed to be strong for the others considering I am leader, but the thing I love the most was taken away from me… this has happened once. I will not let it happen again. I had fought Chase once, and yes it nearly killed me from all the access power running through my body, and I have yet to control them at the time. I do not know if I will be able to handle this type of power, but for Skye, it's a chance worth taking.

Pain, anger, and deceit are the flowing emotions going through my veins this very moment. She let me believe everything was fine, it wasn't, Chase was back and that's far from fine. She lied to me, but for my own good, my powers were too much for one person to handle. It was dangerous, and stupid, but vengeance will be mine. Tonight Chase will be having his death certificate handed to him.

* * *

**A/N: Now who remembers the last paragraph from the prologue? Had to put it in there. Okay N R&R People. I've notice people that add my story to their favourites but don't review so to those people... pLeAsE ReViEw**


	19. Summoning The Fallen Happy New Year

**A/N: Im so sorry this wasn't up sooner. I just had so much going on. Plus it took my two days to finish this, I wanted it perfect, well it is kinda perfect it my eyes at this point in my life. I kinda cried while writing this chapter... don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters from the move Covenant**

* * *

Chapter 19: Summoning The Fallen

(Happy New Year)

Tyler's POV

Usually we would spend 10:00 pm on New Years Eve with family and friends, awaiting what this New Year has in store for us… but not today.

Not today because a familiar but yet unwanted rush of energy has led us the ashes of the Putnam Barn. Caleb insisted that we should stay back for the trip as he and Skylar have nearly killed before; the word nearly stands out in my head a lot. So we came to an agreement, we will not step in unless it's really necessary, so that is what we'll do.

Caleb's POV

Walking around in this horrible excuse for a barn just can't get any better – hint the sarcasm. I guess being bitter, sarcastic, or even numb has been helping stay in control. Although I may have lost control of the present, I will control the future. Fait will have nothing to do with this.

I got lost it my thoughts until I heard someone calling me.

"Caleb!" A faint voice called out to me repeatedly, I listened carefully and soon made it out to be a female voice, immediately I ran to it.

"Skylar?" I question the voice, hoping I wasn't hearing things, but also hoping it really was her. I then saw a familiar figure running towards me in the bushes, I turned and looked at the rest of my friends, by the look on Kate's face it really was Skye.

It really was Skye screaming my name and running to me with open arms.

I soon caught her in a protective embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to… I thought it was for the best" Skye murmured into my chest

"I know, I know" I kissed her on her forehead. She soon pulled away

"What's the matter?" I asked while being unaware of the problem

"Be alert" she whispered to me so the others couldn't hear. "He's around, I can feel him, and this time I know it won't be as easy. It feels… it feels simply deadly." Soon Skylar turned away from me, and then went to the others faking a smile, with 'I missed yous' and hugs along with kisses. But I just stood there, thinking about what ever he could possibly be thinking right now

We sat there quietly; it was about 11:15 now. I could tell that everyone might be thinking he would be a no show. A couple more minutes passed then I saw the expression on Reid's face change as if someone was arguing with him or upsetting him. Soon he jerked up from his seat on an old rock.

"He's here!" He said in a panicked voice

That's when we all started to panic. Everyone had and 'what would we do?" expression on there face. So I took command

"Pogue… Get Kate home" I said in a deep voice

"But…" Kate tried to protest

"Now!" I raised my voice and then quickly Pogue took Kate's arm murmuring 'I'll be back' and hopped on his motorcycle with his girlfriend following after.

Pogue was back in a matter of seconds, so all we had left to do was wait.

Suddenly we heard the footsteps of a figure coming from out of the forest.

He really was here.

I glared at him and the others grimaced as he was standing there with his menacing smirk.

"So we meet again… 'Brother'"

I flinched at the sound of him referring to me as his family.

"It's funny you say that, cause I would never call you family" I spat words of venom

"Likewise Caleb…. Likewise" he chucked at my anger.

"Okay cut the crap. Let's just get to this" I said getting frustrated

"Sure thing Caleb, but here are some rules… It's me against you and Skylar. So just incase your friends try to step in I'll be putting a block on their powers" Reid, Tyler, and Pogue then tried to use but grunted angrily when they realized they couldn't.

Then suddenly roots sprang up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the three boys not allowing them to move anywhere. They all responded to this with cursing and yelling out death threats to Chase.

"Any other rules you got Collins?" I question with rage

"Yeah, just one more… I will not lose" That was the last thing he said before he started to hurl orbs of energy at me and Skylar

I blocked one with my hand at and use the other to launch some at him. Skye and I just keep throwing putting all our power and might into our power. We soon realized that somehow Chase has gotten stronger maybe even too strong. I then heard someone yelling.

"Watch out Caleb!" yelled Pogue from the sidelines. I turned to him confused then got his in my side with a large amount of energy. I fell to the ground and Skye ran over to me

"Caleb, are you okay?" she yelled concerned while helping me up

"Yeah, let's just kill the bastard this time" I replied grudgingly. I heard him chuckle faintly. Then I just whipped another orb of energy sending him far into the forest.

Things went on like this for a while but then I got hit with a massive amount of energy. I got back up from my knees and did a running start with a ball of energy forming in my hands. It sent him back flying followed by another orb from Skylar. He got up suddenly then yelled

"Hey Caleb, it's 11:59 on New Years Eve. Thought things would be easier this time? Well guess what? It's far from that. It's Time!" I was confused time for what?

The sky got dark and rain started pouring insanely hard, lightning cracked through the sky. The others watched on with horror written on their faces. Chase raised his arms in the air and began chanting an unfamiliar verse of words.

_Summon the Fallen_

_The Fallen Bloodlines_

_Ancestors_

_Summon to defeat_

_The current enemy_

_Victory_

_Shall be ours_

_Among the Putnam Tree_

He grinned as the floor started to crack. Through the dirt and ashes out rose the fallen bloodline of the Putnam family. I horrified screams from Skylar. When I turned at looked at my brothers they were in shock, there was nothing they could do. They were… defenseless.

"12:00 pm… Happy New Year Caleb" He taunted

The whole Putnam bloodline stood there like an army. Chase's father, his father's father, all of the generations stood there all with grim looks on their faces. As if they were taunting us. Chase finally spoke up.

"You see Caleb… my _real _family will not go back to their eternal rest until the enemy has suffered a brutal defeat… and you two just happen to be the enemy" He chuckled an evil laugh.

"But… how about we make a deal" He bargained. "You will me your powers and I will spare you your precious girlfriend"

"I'm not going down without a fight" I growled then I hurled orbs of energy at the Putnam army.

It was me, and Skye, against all of them. We knew what the odds were but we did not plan on giving up. I remembered my brothers watching on, they had tears in their eyes, and I noticed that some were threatening to spill down mine as well. Not because I was afraid of the possible outcome, but because of all the overwhelming emotions. All the suffering I have been through; Skylar leaving, having to be watching my back every single second. Having to ask my self the question is it all worth it?

Suddenly I was hit with a huge impact, an orb of energy that felt like it could take out a whole army, I laid flat on the ground trying panting, in dire need of oxygen. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Caleb!" I heard Skylar scream but the rest of the bloodline held her back from running to my aid. Chase walked over to me with a smirk on his face, he gestured his hand over to Skylar and she came floating in the air towards him.

He held in the air by the neck, choking her.

"Just say those five words Caleb… and it will all be over" He glanced from me to the choking Skye in his hand gasping for air

That's when I took a look at my surroundings, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all stood there with worried looks on their faces. Then to Skylar gasping for air, and then finally to a dominant Chase. Maybe through all of this he was meant to stand tall, maybe Chase was just meant win. I asked myself one more time was it worth it? There was one thing that was worth it and I can tell you easily. Skylar Anetta Hardman was worth it.

Suppose I fight back? What would make of it? I, myself don't even know the answer to that question but subconsciously I already made my decision, and I was going to clearly state that to Chase.

"I…" I shakily breathed out

"Will…" I knew I was getting weaker by the second

"You…"

"My…" This was it… decision made.

_~ To Be Continued_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Kay I'm pissed now cause i wrote this and then it just dissapeared. But newayz. Only one more chappy left. Don't hate me for the cliffanger I just don't want to let go. There will be a sequel, I don't know when it will be coming out yet cause I'm working on a new cov fic. It will be calleb In The Eyes Of A Criminal. Look out for it. Thanks to everyone who reviews and adds this to their alerts or favourite list I appreciate this.**

**_Review plzz!!!_**


	20. Gone

**A/N: I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter. This chapter will be followed by an epilogue, and I have a wave of stories to come. Both wrestling and Covenant. Well Read On!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Gone

_One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know  
One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know  
That you and I were made for this  
I was made to taste your kiss  
We were made to never fall away  
_

_Never fall away_

~ Reid's POV

We shouldn't have been here; this was not supposed to happen.

I never really had acknowledged how much the people in my life mean to me.

This had lead to me thinking deeply everyday, something I don't usually do.

"Caleb Danvers, A wonderful young man, he was going to move on to big things, but unfortunately this had happened" Provost went on, and my head flipped back to a week ago

~ Flash Back

_Pogue, Tyler, and I all stood there. A block put against our power leaving us… defenseless._

_All we could do is stand there and watch, as Chase and the rest of his family sent blow after blow to Caleb and Skye. _

_Suddenly a huge orb of energy went soaring through the air, knocking Caleb off his feet._

_In the corner of my eye I saw my remaining brothers flinch at the harsh impact._

_I couldn't help but wonder what was going on._

_I noticed that Caleb wasn't getting up. The rest of the Putnam bloodline was holding back Skylar, until Chase used on her, only to raise her by her neck, leaving her body dangling in the air, gasping for breath._

_I looked at my brothers and realized they had tears going down they're faces, tears were threatening to spill down my face. _

"_Just say those five words Caleb… and it will all be over" _

_Don't do it I thought fight back! I then remembered the ultimatum Chase had given Caleb._

_Willing his Powers verses The Life of Skylar_

_Now I had no idea what Caleb was going to do_

_Caleb looked over at Tyler, Pogue, and I._

_That's when he said it._

"_I…"_

"_Will…"_

"_You…"_

"_My…"_

_My heart trembled at the coming of that fifth word, I heard Pogue yell out Caleb's name in the background._

"_Powers."_

_I heard Skylar's frantic screams. Chase then lifted the block he had on our powers. That's when I fell to my knees and watched the sight before me._

_The power of not only Caleb, but Caleb and William, went soaring through the air hitting a levitated Chase in his chest._

_Chase's screams were screams of pleasure not of pain._

_That's when I realized_

_It was over, Chase had finally gotten what he had wanted, but the cost was… loosing a brother._

~ End Flashback

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free  
But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back, you're coming back for me  
'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear  
These are only walls that hold me here  
_

_Hold me here, hold me here_

I used to try and make Caleb's life as difficult as possible, with him having to worry and the covenant, using, and us getting exposed. I realized half the time we were arguing, I regret this. I wish I would have shut up, and thought with my head, that's all he ever wanted. It's sad that it took all of this for me to see how much Caleb truly did mean to me. I realized I had taken him for granted, and for that I am truly sorry.

"Not many people know this but, Caleb had proposed to Skylar, she had said yes" Tyler said with tears running down his eyes. Pogue then carried on with their speech

"They were truly in love, something that not many people could ever find. But those two did, and I know for a fact, if they were still here, they'd be married, moving onto bigger and better things, the two of them… together." Pogue and Tyler stepped down from the stage, and walking up went Kate. Pogue gave her a reassuring hug. Kate sobbed in his chest, then finally pulled away to walk up the stage.

"Skylar Anetta Hardman, she was my best friend" Kate's voice cracked "She was always there for me when I needed her, she was one of a kind, and I just can't believe she's gone now"

~ Flashback

_Chase floated back to the ground, the new power coursing through his veins. I stood there in shock, tears running down my face. I looked down to Caleb's limp body, then turned my attention to Skylar, she was crying hysterically clutching at Caleb try to bring him back, but it was too late. None of us could believe what we just saw._

"_This feels so good, the power of four people!" Chase chuckled. He began to use, blowing up trees, tossing them all around the place._

"_Stop!" I yelled. He glared at me then started to stare into space, he finally began to speak._

"_Something's missing." He said. "This feeling, it's great, it makes me feel powerful, invisible!" He paused then cackled a horrible laugh_

"_This feeling is so great… that it makes me want more" His voice turned dark and menacing. He turned to look at Skylar, inching closer and closer to her._

"_No!" Pogue screamed. "Don't you get it? No amount of power will make you stop aging; it will only feed your addiction until it wears you thin, 'till there's nothing left of you! That's what Caleb has been trying to tell you all along" Chase then used on Pogue, sending him flying into the air, only to fling him back to the ground with a harsh impact._

"_I don't believe you. But what I do believe is that this feeling is just superb and nothing will stop me from getting more" He stepped over to Skye, standing right in front of her, fear was in her eyes until she finally spoke up._

"_No." she said firmly, tears still running down her eyes. "No, I won't let you. You... You can't have me"_

_That's when something I've never seen before happened. The power, Skylar's power went soaring though the air then went flying to somewhere that was unknown to me. _

_Skye's body fell limp, right beside where her love Caleb, had fallen._

~ End Flashback

Kate ended her speech. Then I got stood up, to close the service.

"Caleb and I were always butting heads, in a way I guess you could say that we didn't get along very well. But we always had each others back when we needed help. They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone and I wish I could change the past, but unfortunately life doesn't work that way." I paused to take a breather then continued.

"Skye, she was the life of the party. Always smiling her contagious smile. She had the ability to make anyone happy in a matter of seconds, whether it was with her, constant sarcasm or the childish side of her. She was good for Caleb, when they were with each other; it was as if they were glowing, like they were on top of the world and nothing could bring them down, as long as they had each other. Spending just a couple of days with her, she'd already have you wrapped around her finger. I've realized these two people meant a whole lot to me, and it kills me along with a lot more people to know they're not here anymore. I'd like for us all to remember that even though they're not physically here, they'll always be with us in our hearts. They're in a better place now, a place with no worries, no fears. A place where they could have unlimited happiness, together." I smiled at the thought, then looked to the sky and said

"Caleb… Skye, you'll always be in our hearts." I stepped down from the stage then went to go sit back with our families. I turned and hugged Caleb's mother Evelyn, she gave me a tight squeeze, and then we all made our way out the burial grounds.

_One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon  
And we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared  
We won't have to be, we won't have to be scared_

I watched as Caleb and Skylar were lowered into the ground. That's when it hit me, the whole time this seemed so unreal, I realized that this is real, Caleb and Skylar really are gone, and as much as I don't want to believe it, it is the reality of the situation.

They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone, that sentence just became my reality.

Caleb and Skye really are… gone

_You're coming back for me  
You're coming back for me  
You're coming back to me_

_Gone _

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been with me through this story! All the reviewers You know who you are, I'll mention you all in the epilogue, I'm finally letting go!**

**Finally REAL CHAPTER A/N :( Bye Bye Stranger in the Moonlight ILY**


End file.
